The Giant Clam
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNZyhqekS6k Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul, See, See, See Danny Danbul, He will be finding careers for your pleasure, Getting money and some treasure, Anything that he can measure. * Stephen • 6:38 AM * Up to men That's Danny Danbul A smart Thylacine Who tries but can't succeed-o Though he may fail As he vies for fame and glory Still he tries in each new story tale. * 8:16 AM * Giant Clam. * (the episode begins) * (Lumpy was hammering signs up) * (until he poked Danny) * Danny: Ow! Hey, Watch where you hammering. * Lumpy: Whoops. Sorry about that. * Danny: Why are you putting up signs? * Lumpy: Because they're for everyone and have a picture on them. * (He leaves) Danny: Let me see. Deep-Sea Divers Wanted. Apply at Office. This gives me an idea. * (gets the idea) * Danny: Olie, See this sign? Pop is looking for sea divers. But we can get that career. Come on, Let's get rid of all of these signs. * Olie: Oh boy! I can't wait! * (Lumpy put up a sign) * (and left) * (Danny swipes it) * (and hides) * (Lumpy puts up another one and leaves) * (Olie takes the sign away and flees) * (Lumpy put up more and leaves) * (as Olie and Danny take them away) * (Later in Pop's office) * Lumpy: Well? * Pop: Well? * Danny: Your worries are over, Pop. * Pop: Okay. * Danny: You got your deep sea divers. * Pop: Good. Good. Good. I've been expecting them. Show them in now. * Danny: You goof. You're looking at them. We want that job. * Pop: What?! You? Oh no no no no no no no. Out. Out out out out out out. * Danny: That's isn't fair if you don't let us. * Pop: I said get out! The job's filled already! By men! And they're on their way here now! * Danny; (growls) That brat. Wouldn't believe us. I'll show him. I'll show him. * Olie: Yeah. We'll show him. * (Later two men came in) * (and arrived) * Man 1: Here we are, Pop. * Man 2: Anything we can do to help? * (Danny and Olie peers through the window) * (to see what's happening) * Pop's line. * Pop: Something even better. The giant clam. * Man 2: Where can we find this giant clam? * Pop: It's found only far out in the Pacific Ocean. * Danny: Hmm... * Olie: Let's see now. * Man 1: Okay. But where's the extritment for catching it? * Pop: I'll tell you what the plan is. * (Later the men came out) * (and go by Danny and Olie) * (WHAM!) * Men: Ouch! * Danny: That'll teach 'em. Okay, Ollie. Let's head to the truck and get going. * Olie: Right-o. * (Later at the truck) Danny: Here's all the things to dive in. * Olie: Perfect. * (He pulls out a helmet) * (from nearby) * Olie: We got a beach ball too. * (holds a beach ball) * Danny: That's not a beach ball, That's a helmet. You wear it over your head. * Olie: Oh. Sorry. A helmet. * Danny: I don't know anything about this diving stuff, We should see Walden on the way to the Pacific Ocean. * Olie: Perfect plan. * (Later when they driving along) * (they put a radio on) * Danny: Let's see what's on the news. * Olie: Yeah. Let's listen. * Announcer's line. * Announcer: And here's a bulletin just telling us. Citizens are all asked to watch out for a thylacine and a polar bear. They have escaped and are going to be deep sea divers. When contacted, Pop has this line to say. * (Danny gasps) * Danny: Oh no. Now see what you've got us into? We really need Mr. Walden. * Not yet. * Pop: We interrupt this program. Two workers were injured by two animals. Now I'm worried about two animals that are needed to be back. * Danny: Oh no. Now see what you've got us into? We really need Mr. Walden. * Olie: With pleasure. * (Later, They're at Walden's place) * (and talking to Walden) * Danny: You see, We gotta know about diving suits. If we don't get this Giant Clam, Pop is going to punish us. * Walden: Well. You boys have gotten yourselves into some pretty deep water. Now let's see if the blackboard can say anything on that thing. * (He open the closet and THUNK, WALLOP, CRASH!) * Walden: I've found it. The one that was supposed to be found. Now let's see what it does. * (He draws on it) * Walden: Now if you dip some cups into some water, the water will come into it, but not upside down. * Danny: Oh. Just like a helmet. * Walden: The curious makes it up this way. Being helmets made of leather. So they can't let anyone stay under it any longer. And an air hose gets attached to let the air pump down. It goes into water and bubbles come out of the bottom of the helmet. * Danny: But that doesn't look like the suit that we have. * Walden: A whole suit is fastened and attached to the helmet as they're both leather. Plus a valve is on the helmet as well as the tube added. So the tube needs to be tuned and works fine. This is the beginning of a modern diving suit. * Danny: But it's floating up. * Walden: Well, the helmet is round and made of steel, and has glass portals to see through. The telephone is added to talk to anyone on the surface. A breast plate is to the helmet and the suit being made of rubber. Now to pump the air down, a line is added on the top of the helmet. For the air can be controlled on the valve on the head. * Danny: And? * Walden: I think the diver can go to the bottom. * Danny: How? * Walden: Bottoms of steel can hold his feet down to the bottom and work for a long time to find treasure and giant chests. * Danny: That's should do it. Thanks Walden. Let's go. * (the two animals set off) * So they head to the Pacific Ocean by every plane and boat. And then they're there. * (the two animals arrive) * Danny: Okay, Ollie. I'll close this valve and turn on the air. There. * Olie: Okay. Good job. * Danny: Not that... Ollie! * Olie: What can I do now? * Danny: Open the valve. * Olie: Got it. * Danny: Better. Now get into the water. * Olie: Okay. * (SPLASH) * (Olie dives into the sea) * Danny: Okay, Olie we're on contact. How're you doing? * Olie: Fine. * Danny: Good. * Olie: Now what should I do? * Danny: Find the clam. What? You're on the bottom? Don't be silly. What do you mean it's going up? * Olie: I must have hit a whale by accident. * (It came up) * Olie: See? * Danny: Yeow! You did! Get off of it! * Olie: Right-o. * (Jumps off and SPLASH) * Olie: Piece of cake. * Danny: Enough fooling around and find that clam. * Olie: With pleasure. * (He looks around) * Olie: That giant clam is here somewhere. * (But doesn't notice he's walking into it) * Olie: Whoops. * Danny: What? The clam found you? No way. You found the clam, You mean. Now I'm gonna bring down the hook and bring it up. * Olie: Okay. * (It gets hooked) Danny: Easy. Easy does it. * Olie: Got it. * Danny: Huh? Ollie! * Olie: I've got it. * (Later, Back at the orphanage) * (as the heroes arrive) * Pop's line. * Pop: Well done for bringing back the giant clam, you deserve some surprises for you. * Danny: And what's that? * Pop: You can live with the giant clam as your new friend from now on. See? * (Danny and Ollie shrieked and flees) * Pop: Don't worry. He won't bite. For he's harmless. * (Scene ends) * (and stops) * Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul. See, See, See Danny Danbul. Danny Danbul and His Life. * (Danny and Olie wink) Category:Episodes